staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Września 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3009 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3224); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3010 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3225); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rolnictwo na świecie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 oraz Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 18 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 18 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Rok 2030 - Pierwsze zadanie odc.3 (First assignment); serial science ficton kraj prod.Kanada (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Budzik - Twarze; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 11/156 (Teletubbies, season I See Saw Marjory Daw); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Nieustraszony (seria IV) - odc. 8 (76) "Najlepsze życzenia" (Knight Rider, s IV, ep. 7 "Many Happy Returns"); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Przeklęte oko proroka (Przeklęte oko proroka); film animowany kraj prod.Polska, Bułgaria (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Robot rozumny cz.1 (Robosapiens); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Glob 2006; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 18 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1308; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Dzień nauki - Polska 2006 - Współczesna kolej od kuchni; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3011 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3226); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3012 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3227); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1133; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 txt str.777 18:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1309; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 741; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Sprawa dla detektywa odc.3 (Something's stinky in Sunny Patch); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Wielkie kino - Giuseppe w Warszawie; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1964); reż.:Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk.:Elżbieta Czyżewska, Antonio Cifariello, Zbigniew Cybulski, Jarema Stępowski, Aleksander Fogiel, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kinematograf; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Wiadomości 23:30 Pogoda 23:38 Sport 23:40 Był taki dzień - 18 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Baza II (Base II, The) 92'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Mark L. Lester; wyk.:Antonio Sabato Jr., James Remar, Duane Davis; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:15 Droga do "Ostrej Bramy"; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Był taki dzień - 18 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 85/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 85); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Prawdziwe przygody Profesora Thompsona - odc 11/26 Turecka tancerka (Las autenticas aventuras del profesor Thompson ep. La Bailarina Turca); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.60, Prawdziwa odwaga; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: 09:25 Pogoda 09:55 Panorama 10:25 Pogoda 10:55 Panorama 11:00 Pogoda 11:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 21; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 9/20 (93) Ostatni taniec (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep. Last Dance); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:35 Europa da się lubić - Klient ma zawsze rację? ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Żywioły - odc. 3; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia... Warszawa Singera - III Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Tyś było ciemnością; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Boża miłość we Lwówku; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 18 (44) (The Love Boat s.2, ep.Alas, Poor Dwyer, After the War, Disco Baby, Ticket to Ride)); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 263 Niedokończona rozmowa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc.3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Kronika Miss World 2006; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 5; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Chopin i jego Europa (Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki); reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 428; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 187; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 txt str.777 21:35 Dubidu - odc. 15; quiz muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 Krzyczeliśmy Apartheid; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Sędziowie z Queens - odc. 11/13 (QUEENS SUPREME ep. 110); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.III, odc. 3/23 (Crime Scene Investigation III, ep.); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Wieczór artystyczny - Jesienna zaduma - koncert jubileuszowy Elżbiety Adamiak (41. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki Kraków 2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Adam i Ewa - telenowela reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:25 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny reż. Tony Wharmby, USA 1996 08:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:25 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn kulinarny 09:55 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial komediowy reż. Todd Holland, Arlene Sanford i inni, USA 2002 10:25 O Rety! Kabarety! - Extra - program rozrywkowy 10:35 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 11:35 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 12:35 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 12:55 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny reż. Tony Wharmby, USA 1996 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:45 Prognoza pogody 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport - program informacyjny 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:20 Jaś Fasola - serial komediowy reż. Alexei Alexeev, Wlk. Brytania 2002 20:50 Sekcja 8. - thriller reż. John McTiernan, wyk. John Travolta, Connie Nielsen, Samuel L. Jackson, Timothy Daly Niemcy/ USA/ Kanada 2003 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:00 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00:00 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:20 Prognoza pogody 00:25 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 01:05 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:05 Sport 04:05 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 05:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 10/14 Niemcy 1996 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:15 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi: Oszukana - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 11/14 Niemcy 1996 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 16/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku: Co ma w głowie czterdziestolatka? - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Deszcz - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 108 Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Śmiertelna pomyłka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 678 Polska 2003 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Hela w opałach: Na dachu - serial komediowy odc. 2/15 Polska 2006 23:35 Firma - magazyn 00:05 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 00:35 Co za tydzień 01:00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:45 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:45 Telesklep 03:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Wrocław 6.20 Świat 6.40 Telezakupy 7.00 Sportowa niedziela 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Fakty 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - serial dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier gospodarczy 9.50 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 10.45 Teleplotki 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 11.45 Młodzież kontra 12.30 Kurier 12.50 Kurier sportowy 12.55 Pogoda 13.00 Bądź zdrów 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Pogoda 13.50 Rozmówki wschodniograniczne 14.15 To jest temat 14.30 Kurier 14:40 Pogoda 14.45 Regiony kultury 15.00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Kurier sportowy 15.50 Pogoda 15.55 To jest temat 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 OTV 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Trzymaj z Trójką 18.00 Fakty 18.20 Sport 18.25 Pogoda 18.30 Gość Faktów 18.45 M 2 - ona i on 19.15 Praca 19.30 Nauka dla praktyka 19.45 Niech żyje kino 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Fakty 22.05 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22.15 Program publicystyczny 22.35 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Kurier 23.15 Reportaż ściśle jawny 23.35 Historia Hollywoodu. Lata trzydzieste - film dokumentalny 0.50 Owoce miłości - serial 1.35 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Muza.pl - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 Szpital Księcia Alfreda (57) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 09.30 Ja tylko pytam: Bliźniaki - talk show 10.30 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.30 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 12.10 Jesteś moim życiem (15) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.10 Rocket Power - serial animowany, Kanada/USA 15.40 Pokemon (265) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 16.10 Ja tylko pytam: Spotkałem UFO - talk show 17.10 V. I. P. (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (16) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Millennium (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 21.45 Gojoe - film sensacyjny, Japonia 2000 23.55 Millenium (17) - serial 00.55 Nocne krzyżówki 02.55 Biznes Wydarzenia 03.10 Prognoza pogody 03.15 Muzyczne Listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 04.30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 oraz Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 18 września; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 18 września; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedyneczka - /Lustro odc.234/; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Zdarzyło się - Mała mniejszość po słonecznej stronie Alp; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Mój pierwszy raz - (27); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Biografie - Dziś uznany za najwybitniejszego 46'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ignacy Szczepański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1116; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 517; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - 25 lat od zdobycia kanionu Colca; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 M jak miłość - odcinek 379; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Paderewskiego życie po życiu - Rozdziobią go... cz. 1; dokument fabularyzowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Salon kresowy - Na Łyczaków gdy wyliziesz...; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Warto rozmawiać - Czy jesteśmy skazani na czarną legendę Polski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Jedyneczka - /Lustro odc.234/; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Selekcja; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Alianckie skrzydła nad powstańczą Warszawą; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Komitet Obrony Robotników; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Kościół i świat; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Nocny spacer; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1116; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 517; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Sportowy tydzień 21:30 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 6/13* Einstein i ja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Wygnańcze losy. Historia 733 polskich sierot. (Poles Apart. History Of 733 Polish Orphans.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:53 Pogoda 23:55 Kinematograf; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Alianckie skrzydła nad powstańczą Warszawą; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Komitet Obrony Robotników; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Nocny spacer; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1116; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 517; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Sportowy tydzień 03:20 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 6/13* Einstein i ja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Wygnańcze losy. Historia 733 polskich sierot. (Poles Apart. History Of 733 Polish Orphans.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia